


Just Physical?

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: Yugi was having one of the worst days at work. UNTIL he meets possibly the most attractive man he'd ever met. they develop a physical relationship and Yugi is loving it. But what happens when things take a turn for the worse? RATED M FOR A REASON!





	1. The First Date

I don't own anything but the plot! R&R!

The First Date

Yugi was cleaning up a table halfway through his shift when his boss called him over. He groaned. Why couldn't this day just be over? He was tired and annoyed and just wanted to go home and pass out. At least half his customers have been nasty to him for no real reason and it was starting to piss him off. Honestly he was doing the best he could.

"Yes?" Yugi sighed out to his boss.

"You wouldn't be willing to work a double shift today would you?" his boss asked.

Yugi gaped. He was kidding right? Yugi was clearly exhausted and frankly ready to rip someone's head off. Why the hell would his boss ask him that!?

"Look I'm sure you need the help but I'm tired and I really just want to finish my shift so i can go home." Yugi said as politely as he could.

"I see. Alright I understand." he said.

Yugi nodded and went out. He went back out and went to yet another filled up table. Jeez he was going to be arrested for murder tonight for sure. He sighed before he put on a smile and walked over.  
"Hi and welcome to Kyata's Grill. I'm Yugi and I'll be your server for today. What can I get for you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh great we got a damn cheerful midget." the man grumbled

Yugi felt the need to punch the ignorant bastard in the face but held it in and instead kept up the smile.

"Honey that's impolite. He's just doing his job." the woman who Yugi's assumed was the bastard's spouse said.

"Whatever just get me a steak. Medium rare. Fries on the side and don't be skimpy on the salt. Ice cold soda with a lemon. Get any of it wrong and I'll have your job." he ordered at Yugi. Yugi wrote it down, his grip on the pen so tight his knuckles turned white.

He then looked at the woman with a smile. "And you miss?"

"I would just like a salad with dressing on the side. A lemon water please." she said politely.

"Coming right up." Yugi smiled before walking away.

"Jou here." he gave him the order.

"Someone's in a pissy mood." Jou joked

"Not now Jou." Yugi growled.

"Oh not in a joking mood. Ok." Jou said before going to make the food.

"Kyata wants me to work a double shift!" Yugi ranted.

"And you don't want to." Jou assumed.

"No because so far people have been nothing but assholes today. Someone literally just called me a midget to my face!" Yugi said

"Ouch. Well just think you only got what? Four more hours?" Jou smirked.

"This is NOT funny. At this rate i'm going to be arrested for killing someone."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh it is."

"Ok well just get through today. Oh you have another customer." Jou nodded his head.

Yugi turned to his only remaining empty table and found a man sitting at it. He sighed and walked over. Here we go again another customer who was probably going to be nasty to him in some way."

He froze when he got to the table. Gorgeous wouldn't even begin to describe this man. His perfectly tan skin was like caramel Yugi couldn't wait to lick. Every last inch of it. His angular face the picture perfect face of someone strong but kind. Yugi couldn't see much of the rest of his body but he could imagine it was a body carved by angels. Perfect abs,strong muscle, long legs, and between those legs. Yugi felt his cock begin to harden.

"Are you planning on taking my order?" Yugi practically melted at his voice. And his eyes are like two fires that made Yugi so warm he could feel himself sweat. "Hello?"

"U-um yeah. Sorry. Welcome to Kyata's Grill. I'm Yugi and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" Yugi said.

It was the man's turn to check Yugi out. Yugi mentally groaned. His work uniform didn't compliment him whatsoever. There was no chance of him getting with this man at all.

"Well well. You could leave me your number." the man smirked.

Yugi felt his face get warm. He had no doubt his face was bright red. He really wanted Yugi's number? Even after seeing him in this god awful uniform? He was perfect. Yugi knew it.

"U-um huh?" Yugi asked.

The man chuckled. Yugi couldn't take much more of this. If he didn't walk away soon he'd jump on this man and get arrested for sexual assault instead of murder.

"Well then maybe just a BLT and a cup of Dr. Pepper." the man said.  
"Uh sure coming right up." Yugi quickly wrote it down and walked away. He took it to Jou who was laughing his ass off. "Shut up."

"You are so hard right now." Jou laughed.

"Shut up before you're the murder i get arrested for." Yugi glared at him.

"So are you going to give him your number?" Jou asked.

"I um.." Yugi blushed.

Jou laughed. "Ok well you have like three other tables who need their food."

"Right ok." Yugi took the food for his first table and took it over. "Here you go."

"Its about damn time. What were you too busy gawking at that man to bring us our food?" the man growled.

"I apologize sir." Yugi forced out.

"You should be." the man growled.

Yugi took the rest of the food to the rest of the tables before going back for his newest customer's food. He set it down. "Here we are. Your BLT and Dr. Pepper." Yugi said politely.  
"Thank you cutie." The man said making Yugi blush deeply.

"Y-you're welcome." he said.

"Hey midget!" Yugi's latest rude customer yelled.

Yugi sighed and walked over to him. "What can I do for you sir?" he put on a smile.

"My steak is too cooked." he growled.  
"My apologies sir. I will send it back and have them make another." Yugi picked it up.

"Don't bother. By the time it's done I'll be gone. You've wasted my time." she growled standing and pushing Yugi back. Yugi stumbled and fell making the food go all over him. He looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"Hey." Yugi looked up to find the attractive man standing in front of him. "Who do you think you are pushing someone like that? I should call my lawyer and have you charged with battery."

"He got my order wrong!" the man growled.

"I couldn't care less. Now either you leave or I'll have my pal who's been waiting outside come escort you out forcefully." the attractive one said.

The first man growled before leaving after he threw down money. Yugi watched him leave.

"Here take my hand." Yugi looked up to find a hand being held out to him. He took it and was helped up.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He looked down. Great he was covered in food. Yeah because this will attract the man.

"Of course. Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No I'm ok." Yugi said. "Just-"

"Yugi!" Jou ran over. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Jou I'm fine. Mr. uhh…" Yugi looked to the man.

"Atem. Atem Kodai." the man said.

"Mr. Kodai helped me." Yugi said.

"I oughta kick that guy's ass for pushing you." Jou growled.

"No its ok really." Yugi said.

"I'm going to tell Kyata you're going home." Jou said.

"Huh? Why would I go home?" Yugi asked.

"One you were just assaulted." Jou said

"It was a little push." Yugi muttered

"And two you're covered in food. You are going home." Jou ordered before walking away.

Yugi sighed. "Great now i lose half a day's worth of pay. I can't afford that."

"I'm sorry." Atem said.

Yugi forgot he was there. "Um well thanks again for before."

"You're welcome. It was nothing." Atem waved him off.

"Well let me pay you back somehow."

"You don't have-"

"Please."

Atem smiled. "Ok. You want to pay me back?"

Yugi nodded.

"Go on a date with me."

Yugi blushed. "A d-date?"

"Yes." Atem smiled and winked at him. "What do you say cutie?"

"U-um..well.."Yugi's blush deepened. He looked down trying to hide it. The only problem was Atem immediately took his chin and lifted it. God skin was so soft.

"You won't regret it." he said smoothly.

Yugi melted right then and there. "O-ok." he was going to faint right on this floor. What he wouldn't give to have Atem using that voice on him while he rammed into him over and over again as hard and as fast as he could. Just the thought was making Yugi hard again.

Suddenly Atem's hand was gone and Yugi was back to reality. "I look forward to it. How about friday?"

"Uh sure." Yugi said. That gave him today and tomorrow to figure out what he was wearing. He knew he sounded like a girl for thinking that but this man was perfect. He had no doubt that no matter what Atem wore he'd look gorgeous. Yugi just wanted to amount up to that as well.

"Perfect." Atem pulled out a pen and paper. He wrote something down then handed it to Yugi who found a number on it. Atem gave him his number!

Inside Yugi was squealing and jumping up and down. Outside he was smiling calmly.

"Call me when you want the time for the date." Atem smiled.

"I will." Yugi nodded.

Atem gave him one last smile before leaving. Yugi was sure would faint right there if it wasn't for everyone watching. He looked around before going for his bag. He said bye to his boss and Jou before leaving.

Yugi soon came to his house. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Grandpa! I'm ho-Atem." Yugi stopped when he found Atem standing next to his grandfather. He was so not going to be able to hold in any urges.

"Yugi this is Atem Kodai. He came to show me his cousin's latest game device. I must admit I like it." Solomon said.

"So do we have a deal?" Atem asked Solomon.

"Yes. Have Mr. Kaiba send over the details and I will review them." Solomon said.

"Of course." Atem smiled. "Now I will see to that." Atem shook his head before walked towards the door. He smiled at Atem. "I look forward to our date on Friday."

"Uh m-me too." Yugi said distracted by the smile.

Atem chuckled softly and walked out.

"Did I hear right? You are going on a date with Mr. Kodai on Friday?" Solomon asked

"Oh yeah." Yugi nodded.

"You are quite lucky. He is very attractive. And I'm sure he won't disappoint" Solomon winked.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he blushed deeply.

Solomon just chuckled as he walked into the house.

Yugi rolled his eyes and went to his room to shower and change.

Yugi sighed as he and his friend Malik stared at all the clothes on his bed. It was thursday and they'd gone through and rejected every single thing he had to wear. "Guys I don't see why you insist on this."

"Because if this guy is as gorgeous as you say then you need to step up your game." Malik said.

"One he is and two step up my game? What game?" Yugi gave him a face that clearly said he was crazy.

"You know what I mean. Look if you don't then you may lose him." Malik said.

"Malik what I have is fine. Look I planned on wearing this." Yugi took up his cut off leather tank top with his leather pants. On the hip of the pants were three chains all different lengths attached to it.

"That's it?" Malik asked.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing except it's completely bland." Malik said.

"Malik my clothes are far from bland." Yugi said. "Now thank you for what I'm assuming was supposed to be helpful advice but I think i'll go with what I chose." Yugi started to slightly forcefully nudge Malik out. "Thank you. See ya later ba-bye." he closed the door behind him.

He sighed and started to put his clothes away. Honestly he knew Malik was trying to help but to call his clothes bland was crazy! Yugi didn't let many people know much about him but bland was one of the things he definitely wasn't.

Yugi looked at the time as he stood waiting. Atem was meeting him at the park though Yugi had no idea why. With Atem being part of a huge company like Kaiba's he was sure they'd be going on a fancy date with dinner and all. He stood in the outfit he picked out the day before. a half cut leather tank showing his stomach off, low waist leather pants with chains hanging off of them on one side.

"Well you look quite hot in that outfit." Atem came behind him.

Yugi turned. He immediately blushed at Atem's outfit. He was also in leather only it showed his body off much better than Yugi's did for his own body. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Um th-thanks." Yugi stuttered trying to keep his sudden urges to himself. Why did just seeing Atem do this to him? He wasn't the first absolute gorgeous man Yugi had met. None of the others have made him feel this way. He'd never had the urge to pounce on a man like he does for Atem.

"Something wrong cutie?" Atem smirked.

"Oh uh n-no just uh.." Yugi was completely at his will. "Is it hot today?"

Atem leaned forward to Yugi's ear. "Oh no that's you." he whispered. Yugi let a small squeal escape his lips at that. Atem chuckled. "Shall we?"

"Uh sure? But what are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking a walk to the restaurant." Atem said as he started walking. Yugi immediately walked beside him.

"The restaurant? Which restaurant?" Yugi asked.

"Oh you'll see." Atem smirked.

Yugi hoped he dressed right. If they went to a big fancy restaurant he would stick out like a sore thumb. He glanced at Atem. Then again so would Atem. He was dressed similarly to Yugi so he was sure it couldn't be that fancy. Right?

They soon arrived at the restaurant. Yugi froze at the sight. "This one?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with it?" Atem asked.

"No! Its just...uh...isn't it a bit fancy for our outfits? We're going to stick out." Yugi said.

"Oh I come here all the time." Atem said waving him off.

"Really? Dressed like this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes it's what I always where. Come on." he took his hand and practically dragged him in.

The host came to them. "Hello Mr. Kodai. The usual I presume."

"No I would like the private table tonight." Atem said holding Yugi close. Yugi felt a bit relieved well at least he wouldn't be stared at the whole time.

"Yes sir. Right this way." the host led them to it.

Yugi was in aw of the room. It was gorgeous. Black and white with red accents. He really couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a beautiful room. "Wow."

"Like it?" Atem smirked at Yugi's reaction.

"It's beautiful." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you like it. Now shall we sit and have dinner?" Atem asked pulling out a seat at the table.

"Sure but why such an elegant room for just a table?" Yugi asked.

"You'll find that out later." Atem winked.

Yugi sat in the seat. "Um ok."

Atem sat across from him. "Now why don't you tell me about yourself while we wait for the waitress?"

"Uh sure. What do you want to know?" Yugi asked.

"What do you like to do?" Atem asked.

"Play games and read." Yugi said. "I sort of grew up alone so games and books became a quick escape for me."

"I see. Is it just your grandfather with you?" Atem asked.

"Yes. My parents passed away when I was four." Yugi said a but sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Atem said.

"It's fine. I'm ok with talking about it now. It's not like being depressed all the time would bring them back." Yugi said.

"I understand." Atem nodded. "What else do you like?"

"Um swimming. I'm huge on swimming. Its really the only sport I like." Yugi said.

"Perhaps we can go swimming some time." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "What about you?"

"Well of course I love games. I mean I work at a gaming company. I do love to read. If it's something I enjoy that is. And swimming is also a favorite of mine." Atem said.

God Atem was perfect so far. Could there actually be a man that is perfect? If there is Yugi had to be looking at him right now. He needed to make him his.

Yugi was about to say something when someone walked into the room. He looked over to find the waitress. She looked average. Though to him every girl looked average.

"Hello I'm Rei. I'll be your server tonight." Rei smiled softly. "How are you today Mr. Kodai?"

"I am very well. This is my date Yugi." Atem introduced Yugi. Yugi smiled softly at her. He noticed something flash on her face before a smile was put back on.

"Well nice to meet ya Yugi. Well aren't you the little cutie?" she smiled.

"Thanks?" Yugi asked.

"Well what can I get you Mr. Kodai?" she asked pulling out her order pad.

"I will take the lobster and shrimp." Atem said.

"Of course. And a drink tonight?" she asked.

"Yes. My usual please. And one for Yugi as well." Atem nodded.

Drink? Drink as in alcohol drink? Was Atem trying to get him drunk? No Atem definitely wasn't that kind of guy.

"Right away. And what can I get you to eat?" she asked Yugi. Only to him it sounded a bit nasty.

"Um I'll uh have the steak with home potatoes." Yugi said.

"I'll bring it right in." she said before smiling at Atem and leaving.

Yugi didn't know what that was about but decided to shrug it off. This night was about him and Atem. He refocused on Atem to see him smiling at him.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm you could but it may be too soon for that." Atem winked.

Yugi felt his face get hot. Was he talking about what Yugi thought he was talking about? Cause if so Yugi would gladly take him right there. He would be lying if he said he didn't want Atem on the first date. To be honest he would've been fine with having Atem in bed without the date.

He froze at his thoughts. What was wrong with him!? He was thinking about nothing but sex! Atem couldn't be that way could he? Then again he did keep making those kind of comments. Always winking at him and smirking. Was Yugi really the only one feeling this urge? He didn't think so.

"Ugi. Yugi. Yugi." Atem snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's face pulling his attention.

"Sorry what?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to know if you had any plans for a career other than being a waiter." Atem said. "What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing!" Yugi said immediately making Atem raise an eyebrow. "I mean nothing important."

"Hm ok." Atem said.

"So do you have a career planned?" Atem asked.

"Well right now I'm going to school to be a game designer." Yugi said.

"That's great. Maybe I can persuade my cousin to let you intern at our company." Atem said.

"That would be nice." Yugi said.

"And the best part is we can spend more time together." Atem said. "I could show you how things work." he winked.

Yugi blushed. "Uh s-sure."

Atem chuckled as the waitress came back with their food. She placed the plates down then the drinks. Yugi's mouth watered at the food. It looked amazing.

"Here we are Mr. Kodai." she smiled.

"Thank you." Atem nodded distantly as he smiled at Yugi.

She growled lowly and quietly before leaving. Yugi watched her leave. Was she mad about something. Well she could be having a bad day like he was on Wednesday. Maybe she was just in a bad mood.

"Are you ok?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Oh um yeah sorry." Yugi said and started to eat not knowing the waitress was watching him with a fire in her eyes.

Yugi soon finished his steak as Atem finished his food. He wasn't sure what to do now. His food was gone and he'd finished his drink. Now he sat here feeling awkward at having nothing to do.

Atem stood and walked around the table to him. He held out his hand and Yugi took it. Atem pulled him to stand. He tugged him close. Yugi's body lining up with Atem's perfectly. He looked up at Atem finding him smiling.

"Tell me i'm not the only one feeling it." he said smoothly.

"Feeling? F-feeling what?" Yugi asked suddenly growing nervous.

"Feeling this urge. The urge to just pin you to the bed and take you over and over and over and over." Atem said his voice deepening with each time he said over. It became more and more seductive. Yugi felt his will power melting away as he listened to the silky soft voice.

"I-I u-u-um w-what was the question?" Yugi asked completely disorientated. Atem chuckled softly at his reaction and moved his hands down. Yugi felt them cup his ass and felt like they belonged there. Like he just belonged with Atem.

"So do you want to?" Atem asked seductively.

"D-do I want to what?" Yugi asked

"Want me to take you over and over?" Atem asked looking down at him with lust filled eyes.

Yugi will power was completely gone by now. He wanted Atem so badly. "Y-yes." he said breathlessly.

Atem smirked and leaned down. He placed a lustful, slightly rough kiss onto Yugi's lips. Yugi moaned and kissed back. Oh god his lips are as amazing as Yugi thought they would be. He wanted this to last forever. To just stay here and kiss him forever.

Atem pulled back and Yugi whined at the sudden absence of his lips. This made Atem chuckle. "Do you want me Yugi?"

Yugi nodded.

"How badly?" Atem moved his hand and rubbed Yugi's member. It was throbbing and hard. "Very badly from the feel of it. Now the big question is."

Yugi waited in anticipation.

"Will I give it to you?" Atem smirked.

'Yes god yes. Give it to me hard and fast.' Yugi thought as he craved for Atem to stop teasing him and just ravish him.

"Want to know my answer Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded because if he spoke nothing but moans would come out. He wanted Atem so badly it hurt.

Atem leaned down so his mouth was next to Yugi's left ear. He blew on it gently before saying a breathless whisper, "Yes."

Yugi was putty in Atem's hands from then on. He couldn't think straight at all and trying to use willpower was just not an option. He would do whatever Atem wanted at this point. Atem took Yugi's hand. He left his money for the dinner before taking Yugi out.

The entire ride back Atem rubbed and teased Yugi. Yugi could only moan in response. He would not fight him off. It felt too good. Too amazing. If Atem continued this much longer he wouldn't be able to hold it in.

The car pulled up to Atem's house. On any other night Yugi would have been amazed at Atem's house but tonight he just wanted to get Atem in bed. Atem took Yugi in. the minute they were in and the door was closed Atem had Yugi against the wall as he kissed him roughly. Yugi moaned as he kissed back entwining his hands in Atem hair. He faintly noticed how softly it was. Atem moaned and picked him up so Yugi's legs wrapped around his waist. Atem started walking towards his bedroom as he held Yugi up and they kissed. Yugi couldn't wait for this.

Once they're in his bedroom Atem put Yugi in the bed. He stood up straight and started to undress himself. Yugi laid there watching. Atem pulled his shirt up and over his head. If Yugi could get any harder he would at just the sight of Atem's body. He was as perfect as Yugi imagined. It made him feel a bit intimidated. He didn't look like that at all.

Atem smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Are you going to show me yours?" Atem asked.

"Oh uh s-sure." Yugi started to undress. He blushed at seeing Atem watch him. Atem didn't feel intimidated at all.

"Mm gorgeous." Atem hummed.

Yugi finished and laid there blushing. "R-really?"

"Oh of course. You are absolutely beautiful." Atem went to him and kissed him. "Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded. He was more ready for this than Atem knew. His member throbbing at being ignored. "Yes." he scooted back to get on the bed better.

Atem crawled and was leaned over Yugi. Yugi bit his lip as he looked up at him. Atem leaned down and kissed him. Yugi kissed back and immediately forgot his insecurity. He entwined his hands in Atem's hair. He fisted it slightly. Atem moved his kisses down his jaw to his neck where he started to suck on it. Yugi moaned and moved his head back giving Atem more access. Atem continued sucking until he pulled back and it was a deep purple mark.

"Mm perfect." Atem said smoothly.

Atem began kissing Yugi's chest as he moved his hand down his body softly and slowly. He smirked as goose bumps covered Yugi's soft milky skin. Yugi felt shivers run up his back.

"A-Atem." Yugi moaned.

Atem's smirk grew. "Like that?"

Yugi nodded as he moaned again. Atem chuckled as his hand came to Yugi's inner thighs. Yugi gasped and moaned. He wanted it so badly. Why couldn't he just give it to him? Why was he teasing him so much?

"You want it?" Atem asked.

"Y-yes." Yugi moaned.

"Good." Atem said. Atem reached into the table beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Yugi watched as he rubbed it all over his first three fingers. He spread Yugi's legs. Yugi knew what was coming and he couldn't wait. Atem moved his fingers to Yugi's entrance and put one in. Yugi moaned at the intrusion. Atem began moving it. Yugi moaned.

"Ah." Yugi moaned.

Atem smirked and added the second finger. Yugi moaned more as Atem thrusted them. He made a scissor motion widening Yugi. Yugi breathed a bit rapidly. Atem added in the third. Yugi gasped.

"Too many. Too many." he moaned.

"Not for long." Atem said. He stretched him for a while before removing his fingers. Yugi looked at him.

"Ready?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded.

Atem positioned himself and pushed in slowly. Yugi moaned out and grabbed the sheets. He was so full. Atem was big. So big. Atem gave him time to adjust before moving. He pulled out and smirked down at Yugi.

"How do you want it Yugi?" he asked.

"H-hard and fast." Yugi moaned.

"Gladly." Atem said before thrusting in hard. Yugi moaned out in pleasure. Atem pulled out and thrusted in again. Yugi moaned loudly as Atem continued. He looked for Yugi's sweet spot. If he could just hit it once he'd be able to pound it repeatedly. Atem was pulled from his thoughts when Yugi screamed out. His back arched and his head flew back. Atem smirked at this and pulled out before pounding back into the sweet spot. Yugi had the same response. Atem continued this repeatedly.

Yugi begged and moaned for Atem to go harder. Faster. Until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He screamed out as he came all over them. Atem moaned out as he came into Yugi. Yugi shivered at the sudden warmth that filled him. He panted as he looked up at Atem. Atem looked down at the smaller man. Yugi was covered in sweat with his bangs stuck to his flushed face. A look of pure satisfaction written all over it.

Atem laid next to him. "That was amazing." he panted.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

Yugi rolled over and looked at him. Atem was just as sweaty as he was and Yugi loved it. He loved that Atem got just as much pleasure in this as he did. Feeling exhausted he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked.

"I should go before I fall asleep here." Yugi said as he started to pick up his laundry.

"What would be so bad about you sleeping here?" Atem asked. He pulled Yugi down onto his lap. Yugi blushed deeply.

"U-um well n-nothing but I-I have work tomorrow." Yugi said.

"So call off." Atem said nuzzling his neck from behind.

"I can't afford that." Yugi said. "I have rent to pay."

"Don't you live with your grandfather?" Atem asked confused.

"No I live with Jou. He's my roommate." Yugi said

"Wait are you two a thing?"

"Oh god no! He's like a brother. Nothing more." Yugi said.

"Oh alright well as for tomorrow I'll give you what you would have made. Call off."

Yugi sighed. "You aren't going to let me go are you?"

"Nope." Atem said.

"Fine. At least let me text Jou." Yugi said

"Does he need to know where you are at all times?"

"Well no but-"

"Then no. Come on." Atem pulled him back onto the bed and laid down with him.

"I can't call him?" Yugi asked confused.

"Nope." Atem said nuzzling him again.

"Why not?"

"Because your phone is on the ground with your pants and I'm not letting you go." Atem smirked.

Yugi could help but laugh. "Ok." He laid close to Atem. He never wanted to leave. This just felt so right.

Ok i know I need to update and I will but i REALLY wanted to do this story! Please review!


	2. The Day After

Hey all! Neko Nico Ni here! Please read and review this new update!

I don't own Yugioh or the characters!

The Day After

Yugi woke up slowly. he looked around sleepily then went back to sleep for a moment before jumping awake. He wasn't at home. Shit. Where was he? He looked down to see another mad in the bed. Then he remembered. He groaned as he got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and stepped out.

He looked for the kitchen and finally found it. Thankful he started making himself a cup of coffee. What was he thinking!? sleeping with someone on the first date? That wasn't like him at all! He never did something like this. He rubbed his head as he put sugar into his coffee. Taking a sip he considered running. But then would the man...Atem visit him at work? Would Atem even really care? He sighed. this was going to be a long day.

It didn't take long for Atem to wake up and find Yugi. "Morning."

Yugi looked to him. "Morning. I hope you don't mind I made coffee."

"No of course not." Atem said pouring himself a mug.

They sat in silence for what felt like ages. Until Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He needed to say something. One of them had to.

"About last night. I hope this doesn't put any ideas in your head." Yugi said as he stared at his coffee.

"What kind of ideas?" Atem asked looking at him.

"Well um like this can happen again. I'm not the kind of person to just sleep with someone." Yugi said

"Oh no of course not." Atem teased

Yugi looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not."

"No? Then what was last night? Making love?" Atem asked smirking.

"No. I don't love you. I don't even know you." Yugi said

"Then what was it?" Atem asked

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but then just closed it. He looked at his coffee and tip a sip before putting it in the sink. "I should go. I have a shift tonight." He said starting to leave.

"Wait let me give you a ride home." Atem said following him.

"No that's fine. I can walk just fine." Yugi said. He checked his pocket thankful to find his wallet phone and keys.

"Where do you live?" Atem asked cutting him off and blocking his way to the door.

"On Akemi street." Yugi said

"That's all the way across town. Let me take you." Atem insisted. "Please."

Yugi sighed. "Fine."

"Great." Atem grabbed his keys.

It didn't take them long to get to Yugi and Jonouchi's apartment. Although for Yugi it felt like forever. He just wanted to get home and shower. He felt so dirty. He needed to scrub himself clean.

"Thanks for the ride." he said and quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the house. He open and closed the door and listened to Atem's sports car drive away. He sighed in relief.

"Hey who's-oh its you Yugi." Jonouchi said coming out of the kitchen. he then smirked. "So? Do i get details?"

"No." Yugi said walking past him.

"Was it not good?" Jonouchi asked following. "Was he small?"

"What? No! It was...great actually. Best I've had yet." Yugi said. "But that's not the point."

"Ok then what is the point?" Jonouchi asked

"The point is i slept with someone on a first date. I barely know Atem and I slept with him." Yugi said.

"Yugi it's not uncommon." Jonouchi said.

"It is for me. I'm not like that. I don't just sleep people." Yugi went to his room. Jonouchi followed.

"Yugi you'll get over this. It's not going to weigh down your life." Jonouchi said. "You got laid that's it. Nothing more. Nothing less." Jonouchi then left.

Yugi sighed. "I guess so." he muttered and grabbed his stuff to get in the shower.

His shift started and he was ready for it to be over. After the night before he wanted to just crawl into bed and stay there. If he and Jonouchi didn't need the money he'd have called off. He sighed as he grabbed more menus and went to a table that just sat down.

"Welcome. How can i help you tonight?" he smiled. He handed out the menus.

"Hm give us some time will you?" one woman asked.

"Certainly ma'am can i get you some drinks?" Yugi asked. He wrote down their drinks as they told him before going back to the kitchen to get them. He got the drinks before going back out. After giving them their drinks and taking their orders he went to another table. This was going to be a long night.

Halfway through his shift Yugi was just about done. He wanted to go home now more than ever. He was tired and in pain. His back, feet, and head were killing him.

"Yugi." a deep voice said from behind.

Yugi froze as his eyes widened. He nearly dropped his tray. Slowly he turned to see Atem standing there. He gulped. "A-Atem."

"Working hard?" Atem winked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Yugi stuttered.

"You left this at my house." Atem pulled out his ID. it must've fallen out of Yugi's wallet or something.

"O-Oh thanks." Yugi took it.

"Plus I'm hungry and i figure while i'm here i might as well eat." Atem said.

"S-sure. I'll have Tisu take you to a table. He can serve you-"

"No i only want you to serve me. After all you did it so well last night." Atem smirked.

Yugi blushed deeply. "I-I think Tisu should-"

"No." Atem said firmly. "I refuse to have anyone but you."

Yugi gulped. "A-alright." he caved. "This way to your table."

Atem smiled and followed him.

Yugi took him to a table on the farther end of the restaurant. This way at least he'd get at least a bit of a distance from him for most of the night.

"Here's your menu." Yugi gave it to him.

"Thank you." Atem smirked at him smugly. It clear he was getting under Yugi's skin.

Yugi rolled his eyes and walked away. He went to the kitchen. He shut the door before kicking the counter.

"Whoa what's the issue Yug'?" Jonouchi went to him.

"Atem's here! He purposely came!" Yugi said.

"Why?"

Yugi blushed a bit. "Uh well I guess i left my ID at his house."

"Ok well would you rather he would keep it?" Jonouchi asked crossing his arms.

"Well no but-"

"Then suck it up and work."

"What happened to you always being on my side?" Yugi pouted.

"Shit happens." Jonouchi shrugged and went back to cooking.

Yugi huffed and went back out. He served a few tables before going to Atem's. "Decided yet?" he asked cheerfully. 'Be professional.' he told himself.

"Yes. I want the sizzling steak with the home fries and mashed potatoes." Atem said.

Yugi wrote it down. "And for a drink?"

"I'll take this Fruit Delight." Atem said pointing to the colorful alcoholic drink on the menu.

"Coming right up." Yugi said said before turning to walk away.

"Is there going to be a second date?" Atem asked abruptly.

Yugi froze before turning to him. "I don't think so."

"Why not? We had a great time last night."

"Yeah too great. I never should've slept with you."

Atem scowled. "Why?"

"Its nothing against you. You were uh great. It's just it was our first date and it went way too far way too fast."

"I see." Atem said.

"Yeah."

"What if we start over?" Atem asked.

Yugi snorted.

"No i'm serious. Let's start over. Have a new first date."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on. We're clearly attracted to each other. Why not?"

"Hmm."

"Just one more chance. If I fuck it up again then i'll walk away and never contact you again."

Yugi looked at him. He studied him for a while before sighing. "Fine."

Atem smiled. "Great."

Yugi forced himself to walk away instead to pin Atem to the wall and suck on his lips. Just that smile did it. Just looking in his eyes or even looking at his face did it. The question was why? Why did Yugi want him so badly? Even after what they'd done. Why did he want to do it again?

"Yugi the answer is simple. You're attracted to him." Malik said.

"Well I got that! But still! I just want to rip his clothes off and pin him to the bed and have have my way with him." Yugi said.

"Damn. That good?" Malik asked.

"Imagine the best sex you've had then multiply it by ten." Yugi said.

"Oh you're in trouble." Malik said shaking his head.

"How do i stop it?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think you can." Malik said sitting down across from him at Yugi's kitchen table. "Yugi the only way you won't feel this way is if you never see him again."

"Well that won't work because i've agreed to another date." Yugi said.

"You're screwed." Malik said flatly.

Yugi sighed and drop his head on the table. "I'm never gonna make it through this date."

"When is it?" Malik asked.

"I think he's gonna send me the information." Yugi said picking up his head. "Probably this weekend."

"Ok so that gives you a few days to tell yourself you're not attracted to him." Malik said.

"Think that'll work?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Malik stood and went to the fridge.

"Gee thanks." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to be so blunt but it's true. Yugi the attraction you have is huge. Is it all sexual?" Malik asked as he grabbed a few cans of soda.

"Yes! I mean sure he was sweet on the date but oh ra when we went back to his house." Yugi said.

"Wow. You are in over your head." Malik gave him a soda.

Yugi groaned. "I'm so dead."

"Sorry. I really can't help you." Malik said.

"Was it this way when you and Marik started?" Yugi asked.

"No. When we first met I wanted to punch his teeth down his throat." Malik said.

"What made you want him?" Yugi asked.

Malik thought for a while. "Well I'd have to say the day I finally did punch him. I was having a terrible day and he just refused to leave me alone. I'm still not sure if it was purely to annoy me or if he was worried about me. See that day my sister contacted me and told me she wanted nothing to do with me. I was in a horrible place and Marik had overheard the conversation. Or at least my end of it. After his constant nagging to just tell him I blurted out that i officially had no family left. After that I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't he ended up staying the night."

"Did you two sleep together?" Yugi asked.

"No. Ironically I was the one who wanted it but he refused. He said he was sleeping on the couch and that if i needed someone to talk to he would be right there for me. I was so mad at him I punched him in the face as hard as I could." Malik laughed. "He still to this day holds it over my head. But he was right. I wasn't in any way ready to sleep with him that night. The next day I couldn't stop apologizing. I felt terrible."

Yugi sighed. "That doesn't help me."

"I know. Sorry." Malik said. "Let me ask you something."

Yugi looked at him. "What?"

"Is it so bad? Like do you really hate being just a physical relationship? Is it just physical?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "That's the worst part."

Yugi laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling. It was just physical. He didn't know Atem well enough to call it love or anything of the sort. He'd loved before. It wasn't like he didn't know what it was.

Yugi groaned before his phone chimed. He picked it up and opened the text he'd gotten from Atem.

'Hey. Are you still up?'

Yugi wondered why he was getting a text from Atem at...10:34pm!? Jeez! He'd spent an hour thinking about this!? He really needed a hobby.

'Yeah What's up?'

He was probably making a huge mistake by answering but he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. A few minutes passed before he got an answer.

'Ok I know we've only been on one date and it ended..uh..somewhere. But I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor.'

Yugi stared at the phone. What could this favor possibly be?

'Depends on what it is.' Yugi responded.

'I was hoping you'd go to my mother's birthday party with me.'

Yugi froze. His mother's birthday party? His MOTHER'S birthday party!? As in he'd be meeting Atem's mother!?

'A-as what exactly?' Yugi asked.

'As my boyfriend.' Atem's response came.

Yugi immediately called him.

Atem answered. "Hello?"

"You're what!?" Yugi yelled.

"Well not really my boyfriend. We'd just be faking it." Atem said.

"Why!?"

"Because my mother is hell bent on me meeting someone and sets me up with a bunch of asses. She called earlier and told me she had a date set up for me to go to the party with and I sort of freaked a little."

"How much is a little?"

"I blurted that you were my boyfriend and you were coming with me."

"Great." Yugi sighed. "Dumbass."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please will you do it?"

"All I have to do is put up an act that i'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes. That's it."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else. I promise."

Yugi sighed. He was going to seriously regret this. "Alright."

"Oh thank you!"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

"Sorry! I know last minute!"

Yugi groaned. "Does it matter what I wear?"

"Uh it's really formal so uh a suit?"

"Sure alright." Yugi mentally groaned. He hated this kind of parties. He doesn't fit in worth shit!

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention. Please don't." Yugi said. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at 5."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." Yugi hung up. Yep Malik was right. He was screwed.

"You agreed to what!?" Malik yelled.

"Yugi you're struggling with this attraction and you agreed to this?" Jou asked.

"Yes. I know it was stupid but-"

"No. No no. Sleeping with him on the first date was stupid. This is beyond that." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed as he looked at his menu. Here he was a few hours before Atem came to pick him up listening to his friends scold him for agreeing to it in the first place.

"I know ok but I felt bad and he had already told her it was me so I couldn't leave him hanging." Yugi sighed.

"Well make sure you take condoms." Malik said sipping his soda.

"Shut up." Yugi glared at him.

"You know that's gonna happen." Jou said.

"No it won't! Look nothing will happen. I'm not going to sleep with him. I have self control." Yugi said.

"Nope." all three of his friends said.

"Gee thanks for the confidence." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but seriously Yugi. You could barely control yourself at the restaurant when he showed up after your first date." Jou said.

"So? What makes this any different?" Yugi asked.

"You'll have no one but Atem to talk to." Ryou said.

"And you'll probably be drinking." Jou said.

"And you find him so attractive you want to rampage him in bed." Malik said.

Yugi blushed deeply. "Shut up Malik!"

"It's true." Malik said.

Yugi gulped. "I'll be fine."

Yugi looked at himself in his mirror. His suit felt nice on him. Not great but nice. He heard the door knob and went to answer the door before grabbing his wallet, keys and phone.

Atem was at the door in a very nice suit that definitely suit him.

Yugi gulped. He was screwed.

Yay! Another update. Still very sorry for them being so short but christmas is in a week and it will be hard to update for the next 7 days and even after that cause my birthday is coming up. 20! Woohoo! In the next chapter we'll have some more bed riding run! Hehes anyways review and bye byes from Neko Nico Ni!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Here's an update! Please enjoy! Don't own Yugioh or characters!**

Yugi stood next to Atem trying to keep calm. His heart was racing, he felt like the room was on fire, and he was extremely glad he put on deodorant before leaving the house. He awkwardly drank his wine as he watched others talk. He wasn't used to this kind of company. He normally drank beer at his friends' houses. This was probably the worst thing he'd agreed to.

"You ok?" Atem caught his attention.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. Of course." Yugi laughed nervously as he took a sip of his wine. Ra he hated wine. He prefered beer or liquor.

"Hey relax. Just have fun." Atem smiled softly.

'Easy for him to say.' Yugi thought. 'This whole thing was his idea.'

"Ah Atem there you are." Yugi turned his attention to a woman about 5'2" maybe 5'3" with beautiful black hair and happy red eyes. A red of passion and love.

"Hey mom." Atem smiled and went to her. He hugged her. Yugi noted that Atem wasn't much taller than her. "Happy birthday."

"Oh thank you sweetheart." She smiled. It was a soft kind smile. Atem's smile.

Yugi shook the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't being thinking this way.

"Mom this is Yugi." Atem said catching Yugi's attention once again.

"Hi Yugi. I'm Akane." she smiled and shook Yugi's hand.

"Akane? That's a very nice name." Yugi smiled.

"It means deep red. I imagine from my eyes you can imagine why i was named that." she chuckled.

Yugi smiled. "I see."

"So tell me Yugi what do you do?" Akane asked.

"I'm a college student at the moment. I'm studying to be a zoologist." he explained.

"Oh! Isn't that exciting? Tell me what do you plan to do after college?" Yugi wasn't expecting her to be this interested in him.

"I want to help stop harm of endangered animals." Yugi said taking a sip of his wine.

"So when can I expect a marriage and grandkids?" she asked bluntly.

Yugi choked on his wine. He coughed as it entered his lungs.

"Mom!" Atem said.

"What? I need to know so i can put away money to help with college." she smiled.

Yugi tried to catch his breath "I'm gonna go uh get some uh air." Yugi went out onto the porch. He took deep breaths. He knew she didn't know they were together but hearing all that did it in for him. He wasn't ready for any of that.

"Yugi." Atem came out. He made sure to close the door behind him. Yugi only slightly glanced back at him. "Yugi you know she only said those things because she believes we're together."

"Yeah I know." Yugi said as he leaned forward on the porch railing and looked down. "For me it's just...complicated."

"How so?" Atem went over to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yugi muttered.

"Are you not interested any of those things she mentioned?" Atem asked.

"It's not that. I'd love to be happily married and have children and all that." Yugi said.

"Butâ€¦.?" Atem asked knowing there was a but.

"But...in my family those things just cause more problems." Yugi sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"When i was a kid my mother had two marriages. The first was with my father. They got a divorce when I was 6. Not long after she got married again. They had another son. My half brother Heba." Yugi said.

Atem listened.

"I resented him and his father. His father was nothing but a bastard and Heba got whatever he damn well pleased. My mother babied him. For me she was a whole nother person. She refused to see what Heba's father did to me. He was constantly putting me down. Telling me i'm a whore and I'll be on the street by the time i'm 15. And that i was going to hell. All because i wasn't biologically his. It made me resent the idea of being married. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't just me he was like this to. I couldn't tell you how many nights my mother was in tears because of a fight or even a beating. But she always refused to leave him. Always made me call him father. Then I'd get the brunt of it all. If Heba or his father pissed her off she took it out on me. Calling me ungrateful and a waste of space. Marriage to me is just a way for your spouse to control you."

"I'm sorry." Atem said softly.

"I don't think i'm ever gonna get married to be honest. When i think about what it'd be like i shut it down because when i think marriage i think of him. When i think kids i think of my bastard half brother. But to be perfectly honestâ€¦" he looked down at his hands. "I'm just terrified to become my mother."

Atem looked out at the street. "Yugi i haven't known you long at all. Maybe... _maybe_...a week. But I truly believe that you won't end up like that. You're 20 and you're working and doing college. You live away from your parent's place and you don't depend on anyone."

Yugi sighed. "Thanks. This view is amazing. You're family really is rich huh?" Yugi asked.

"Yes well we hold one of the two largest gaming companies in the country." Atem said.

"I see." Yugi said.

"It's not a big deal." Atem shrugged.

Yugi snorted. "Says the son of a major CEO." He noticed out of the corner of his eye Atem moving. He was about to ask what he was doing before he was spun around and Atem had him cornered against the banister. 'No you need to back up. If we're this close I won't be able to control myself.' he thought as he looked up at him.

"You don't really believe my wealth is all there is to me do you?" Atem looked down at him with those piercing eyes. They showed much amusement.

Yugi gulped. Damn he was going to lose it. "Well I mean..uh.."

"Trust me Yugi there is _much_ more to e than just my money." Atem smirked.

'Don't I know it.' Yugi thought. "And what would that be?"

Atem leaned down to his ear. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he whispered. "I'm sure the two of us can have great fun. Together."

Yugi felt like he was going to melt. His voice alone was reason enough but add the things he was saying, you couldn't blame Yugi for not holding back. Once again he was to see Atem above him. To look up into those eyes as he was dominated by himâ€¦ No. He couldn't. Atem was way out of his league and it was wrong to do this. Especially here. What if someone sw them right now? What would they think?

"I-I should be going." Yugi said ducking under Atem's arm and going to leave. He only made it two steps before he was pulled back completely into Atem's arms.

"Oh but we're having too much fun. Besidesâ€¦" Atem pressed himself against Yugi making the shorter man feel a particularly protruding part against his rear. Yugi gasped slightly. "...I need help with something."

"W-we shouldn't." Yugi said a deep blush coming.

"Don't worry we won't do it here. No one else can see you the way I do." he smirked and bit Yugi's ear earning a small gasp from him. "I refuse to share you with anyone." He moved his mouth down to the back of Yugi's neck and licked it before biting lightly making Yugi jolt.

"You must be the possessive type." Yugi said softly. He couldn't control himself much longer. If he didn't leave now the was no way he wouldn't give in to both his and Atem's desires.

"Oh _very_ possessive." Atem whispered in his ear. "I don't share what's mine and I've deemed you as just that. Mine." He moved one hand into Yugi's shirt and played with his nipple. Yugi moaned lowly as he held onto Atem's arms. Atem smirked and continued. "Sensitive aren't you little one?"

"Ah Atem. S-stop." Yugi barely managed to get out.

Atem moved his hand up over Yugi's collarbone, neck, chin. There he stopped and grabbed his chin gently and forced Yugi's face to the side so he'd have to look back at him. "Is that truly what you want?"

Yugi gulped. 'No!' Yugi thought. "Uh well um.." Yugi stuttered.

"As I thought. You're secretly just as naughty as I am." he smirked. "Alright let's get to a private place huh?" he smirked and pulled back. He took Yugi's hand and lead him out of the party and to a separate room. It looked to be bedroom.

"This is my room I stay in when I visit my parents. No one will be bothering us here." he said took Yugi in and locked the door behind them. "Now back to business."

He grabbed Yugi and kissed him sensually. Yugi's knees nearly gave out from the kiss alone. He gladly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Atem took Yugi's suit jacket off and then tie. The taller man backed him up to the bed till they fell on it with Atem on top. He continued to kiss Yugi as he unbuttoned his each button he moved his kisses down. Yugi leaned his head back to give Atem more access to his neck. Any hopes of having control were completely gone. His only concern now was how nice Atem's lips and hands felt when they touched him.

Atem moved to his left nipple and sucked on it for a while as he got his own jacket, tie, and shirt off. Yugi moaned and entwined his fingers with Atem's hair. Atem then did the same to Yugi's other nipple as he started to undo Yugi's pants. Yugi moaned as he watched him.

Atem moved back up and sucked on his neck as he played with Yugi's length under his boxers. Yugi gasped and moaned and he held onto Atem. The man smirked and moved to look down at him.

"Now do tell me, when did you get so hard?" Atem smirked down at him.

"W-when you played with my nipple on the balcony." Yugi blushed.

"How about we take care of that then?" Atem pulled of Yugi's pants and boxers. "Look at you. Leaking already and we've barely just begun." Yugi blushed deeply. Atem leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's length making him shiver.

"A-Atem." Yugi moaned.

Atem smirked again before he began to take into his mouth and sucking. Yugi gripped the sheets and moaned. Atem continued as he took more. He sucked harder and swallowed when Yugi soon came.

He looked up at Yugi. "Have you been holding it in? Waiting for me huh?"

"Sh-shut up." Yugi panted out.

Atem took his own pants and boxers off and grabbed some lube from the bedside table drawer. He spread some on his fingers before putting it down. "Ready?"

Yugi nodded before Atem pushed one finger in. Yugi squirmed a bit. Atem moved it a bit before putting in another. Yugi gulped.

"A-Atem. N-not enough." Yugi moaned.

Atem smirked. "It will come." he said before stretching him out. Yugi gasped and squirmed. Atem suddenly took them out. Yugi whined making Atem chuckle. He kissed Yugi as he positioned himself before thrusting in.

Yugi tensed and gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. "H-hurts."

"Relax." Atem kissed him. Yugi slowly relaxed before Atem started moving.

"Ah. A-Atem so...good." Yugi moaned out.

Atem played with his nipples as he continued moving. He smirked at how sensitive Yugi was and continued. Leaned down he started sucking and nipping different areas. Yugi couldn't help but react each and every time he did it, entwining his fingers in Atem's hair again he just couldn't hold it any longer. Moaning out he came all over his chest and stomach as Atem came in him.

Yugi panted.

Atem kissed him. "From now on I want you to be mine."

Yugi looked at him. "Meaning what exactly."

"Meaning I'm the only one allowed to do this to with you. Got it?" Atem looked him directly in the eye.

"You want us to just have sex?" Yugi asked.

"Is that a problem?" Atem asked.

"I...well...its not a problem...per say." Yugi said. "But-"

"Then its settled." Atem said before pulling out and getting up. Yugi sat up. "We better get out there." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. 'So...it was just sex to him. Good to know.' Yugi thought as he got dressed. He shook himself out of it. 'No. It doesn't matter. I should've expected something like this. He's in a whole nother level than I am.' He finished getting dressed and went out after Atem. He put on a smile and played the perfect boyfriend the rest of the night.

By the end of the night Yugi was completely exhausted. His face hurt from smiling so much and his feet were killing him. Didn't these people know what sitting was? The classical music was still ringing in his ears and frankly all he wanted to do was get home and pass out on his bed.

"Thank you so much for coming Yugi. You really are a delight." Akane smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for having me." Yugi smiled politely. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad. Now Atem you make sure you not just drive him home but walk him to his door as well got it? I raised a gentlemen." Akane said.

"Of course mother." Atem said and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Goodnight you two." she said as they left.

Yugi sighed to himself as he sat down in Atem's car. His feet throbbed.

"I take it you don't go to many of these things." Atem said.

"Try not at all." Yugi said. "Don't get me wrong. It wasâ€¦.nice. I just don't do this kind of stuff."

"It's fine." Atem said as he started the car and drove out of the driveway. "You really did great. I owe you big time for this."

"Yeah well according to my back you've already paid me back." Yugi said blushing slightly

Atem chuckled. "Was I your first?"

"What? No!" Yugi said. "Of course I've done it before!"

Atem laughed more. "Teasing."

Yugi huffed. "What about you?"

"Oh Yugi believe me. You are not my first." he said side glancing a smirk at him.

"I wouldn't be so proud of that. It makes you out in a negative way." Yugi said.

"I suppose it does. But then that'd only matter if I cared what others think of me." Atem said as he re-focused on the road.

Yugi looked out the window. He doesn't care what others think huh? Then why was it such a big deal for him to come with Atem to this party?

"What do you think?" Atem asked.

"Huh?" Yugi looked at him. "About what?"

"Me." Atem said

"Thought you didn't care?" Yugi teased.

"Doesn't mean I'm not curious." Atem smirked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What do I think about you huh?" What did he think? Atem is...odd. He seems to be a bit egotistical and harsh but then there are times when he's gentle and kind. Honestly he was a rollercoaster and Yugi had no idea what was coming next.

Atem pulled up to Yugi's place and turned the car off. "Thank you again for coming. I know it really made my mom happy."

Yugi nodded and opened his door. "Thank you the ride home."

"Here I'll walk you to the door." Atem said getting out. He went around to the passenger side and walked with Yugi to the door. "So?"

"So..?" Yugi asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Atem said

Yugi wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what he thought. He seemed like a generally good guy but there was something about him that threw Yugi off and he couldn't figure out what it was. Yugi knew it was cowardly but he opted out.

"Goodnight Atem." Yugi said before quickly going in the house and closing the door. There was a moment of silence before footsteps indicating Atem was leaving.

He sighed in relief. "Damn it. What the hell is going on with me?"

**Oks all! Hope you enjoyed! Please fav/follow and review! Love you guys!**


End file.
